Gotta be a hero
by The Creature Of Night
Summary: Imagine building up all the courage in the world, and when you're ready, everything fucks up. This is a story about a lucario going on a journey to save his long lost love from the evil legends. Will he be able to save her? There is only one way to find out. READ IT! I hope you enjoy my newest story. Review if you like this :D
1. Learning basics

Hello my fellow readers! i finally got the first (and longest yet!) chapter out of the so called; Gotta be a hero. i can't wait to see how this turns out, mostly because this is my first 100% home-made story! You see, Feelings that overpass everything is based on the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky, though it is with my characters. Gotta be a hero is of course based on pokemon, but not an exact storyline. So i hope i won't mess up! Review if you got something on your mind, and PM me if you wanna tell me something in private (No dirty things though xD ) I hope you will enjoy reading!

* * *

Gotta be a hero Chapter 1

I am a lucario, and my name is Viken. My life started in a place called; the Meadow of hills. When I was a little pup, I didn't have a lot of friends. I only had one and she was a zorua. We were together all the time and I just never wanted to end it. I also had a kind of crush on her, but it wasn't a small one. I could spend hours after hours with her. She was very lively. She was also very beautiful. When she was near me, I felt happy. Deeply inside. In the 14 years I had known her, I had always loved her. That love, meant more to me than anything else. But at times, it bugged me as hell, because I wasn't able to get it out of my head when being around her. It was only made worse, that we were teenagers, with all the hormones flowing through our blood and brain, confusing it with fucked up thoughts of me and her… never mind. One day I just had to ask her if she felt the same.

That day we had made a deal. We were going to the highest hill of them all; it also has the most amazing view. I was taking her up there because I had built the courage to ask her to be the girl in my life. I felt so confident; i knew I could do it. I didn't doubt myself one bit, and when we had reached the peak of the hill, I didn't lose my cool. I looked her deeply into her eyes, smiling awhile. But that was when it happened. The legendary Pokémon known as Arceus took her away from me the second I was gonna say; "I love you". Her name… is Frone.

6 years later…

From that day, my true goal in life, is to save her and bring her to freedom from the evil legends. I had evolved into a lucario and I had found her location to be at the Hall of origin. So I was just gonna walk in and bring her back to the Meadow of hills right? No… just no. you see, the meadow of hills is in the Kalos region. But the hall of origin is placed in Sinnoh. There is only one way to get there besides flying, and that is the gates.

The gates are some kind of portals, but they don't lead to another dimension. They take you to another region. So I just walk into the one that leads to Sinnoh right? Again, no. A gate is always guarded by a legendary and if you wanna get past, you have to defeat him or her to get through. That's what has been keeping me at bay. But the trouble doesn't stop there. I have to go through every other region to reach her, because of the portal system being as fucked up as it is.

I had found a way to defeat them; mega evolution. Just one problem… you need a trainer to achieve that. And I don't have a trainer, neither do I want one. So I have to achieve it in another way, but how? I sat and looked into the sky from the hill where she was taken away from me. I just wish that I would be able to mega evolve.

If I could do that, it would be so much easier to defeat Arceus and the others. But even if I weren't able to mega-evolve, I would not stop trying to save her. I didn't care what it would take. I didn't even care if I died in my journey. If it caused her release, I wouldn't hesitate to make a deal about me taking her place, maybe even dying!

Suddenly, everything darkened. I didn't know why and I couldn't help but fall for the strong feeling I had. I told me to go to sleep. I just couldn't resist it. When I woke up, I found an old man next to me. He was around 60 in age, but he still looked young. He looked very worried; I just figured he had found me unconscious. He started to talk to me; his voice reminded me of somebody. I just didn't know who it was.

"Hello little friend" he said, raising a smile as he talked. ("Hello…") I said, knowing he didn't get it due to him being human. "What's your name?" he asked. ("As if you would know") I said, turning my head. "So you don't think I can understand you?" he said, as if reading my thoughts. ("How… did you understand me?") I asked, not noticing a big difference. "Well, if you didn't know" he started "We humans can understand a Pokémon when it is in its mega-form". ("Wait what!?") I said, know looking upon myself.

I was astounded. I had mega-evolved. Just what I had wished for. ("Well, thank you for taking care of me while I was gone") I said, know fully aware of what happened. "Why thank you" he said, smiling while I walked out of the little tree-hut. Before i reached the door, i turned around and said; ("By the way, my name is Viken") I then left.

It was cool, now being in my mega-form. But I needed more info. It would be nice to be able to control when and where to mega-evolve. Just imagine walking around as a buffed mega-lucario. It would be amazing.

"_Alright"_ I thought to myself. "_Now when I am a mega, I can defeat the legends"_. It still wouldn't be easy though, when you are thinking about all the normal Pokémon guarding the entrance. But I didn't care. I WANTED to save Frone, and a stupid legendary wouldn't be able to stand in my way. But it would still be tough.

And that's when Arceus decided to be a dick. I suddenly shone a bright red color, and I felt my newfound power vanish. I then looked down upon myself, noticing i was a lucario again. "_Oh well, THANKS FOR NOTHING!"_ I yelled, though I quickly laughed after that. After all, it was funny how I got so cocky, only causing me to degrade myself into a normal lucario.

But I wouldn't let that ruin my day. I had to learn how to control my evolution powers. I didn't know how to, but it didn't matter. I knew I could do it, if I believed in myself, which I currently did.

I had studied on where to find the closest gate. It had worked, and after a short amount of time I had learned, I had to go to the coldest place in Kalos. Deeply inside of Frost Cavern. It would be easy considering my type, and the fact that they are mostly ice-types in there. But I shouldn't underestimate the ice-type Pokémon. Even though I had the type advantage I shouldn't just think it will be a piece of cake.

But I had to think. How did I mega-evolve in the first place. To do that, i had to think back to what I was doing at the time. But what was I doing at the time

- (Flashback) -

_(I had found a way to defeat them; mega evolution. Just one problem… you need a trainer to achieve that. And I don't have a trainer, neither do I want one. So I have to achieve it in another way, but how? I sat and looked into the sky from the hill where she was taken away from me. I just wish that I would be able to mega evolve._

_If I could do that, it would be so much easier to defeat Arceus and the others. But even if I weren't able to mega-evolve, I would not stop trying to save her. I didn't care what it would take. I didn't even care if I died in my journey. If it caused her release, I wouldn't hesitate to make a deal about me taking her place, maybe even dying!)_

- (Flashback end) -

WAIT! THAT'S IT! I had been thinking about being brave. Maybe that was it! But, why did I faint? Maybe the power of the transformation was too much for me. At least while I am untrained at it. I have to try it out.

I then focused very hardly. My mind was placed on one thing only, and that was being courage-full. I had myself focus so hardly, that you could see my veins in my forehead. I suddenly felt it. I could feel my power increase by a hundredfold. I suddenly saw the very colorful ball, surrounding me and changing me. (A&N) this is going much slower than the 3 second change from the games, maybe, like in dragon ball) It then disappeared a bit later, whereas, I looked on myself, noticing the clear difference.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" I screamed, being very happy about what I had achieved. "So if I show my courage, I can mega-evolve when I want to?" I asked myself. "But how do I change back?" I asked myself. "Well, I don't think it matters, just that I am in my mega-form, makes me believe I got the potential for saving Frone".

And so, with my new power from my new form, I ventured out into the world. My only goal being to save my dear Frone…

* * *

So that was it for now, but WHAT WILL HAPPEN? AND HOW WILL HE BE ABLE TO TURN BACK? find out in... i really don't know :P I think it is pretty obvious how he will turn back. I hope you enjoy. ^.^


	2. A snowstorm is coming

Yeah ^.^ I finally got a new chapter up for GBAH. This took a while :P Sorry if it was to late, but really. You guys can't blame me ;) I have been really busy with a lot of stuff and I am sorry for that. Still, I won't quit this writing thing just yet. It is very funny doing this. It would especially help, if I had more reviews than just 4 :D Please favorite if you love this and please. Do review this! It really helps like a lot :) I hope you will enjoy and happy reading! :D

* * *

Gotta be a hero chapter 2

A snowstorm is coming

I had been on my journey for days up to this point. I had traveled a long way, just to get to frost cavern, and here it was, as cold as ever. I looked around in the snowy terrain and tried to get knowledge of my surroundings. Inside of the frost cavern, was my ticket to saving Frone, though what legendary would guard it. Out of all the folklore, I had learned a lot of things about the gates. But there still was one problem. The books and all that didn't know what Pokémon guarded which gate. But it was a frosty terrain; it had to be an ice-type, right? Well there was only one way to find out. I had to remember, going inside a fight with the legendaries would be more than hard. It could be considered impossible, unless you were a legend yourself. The problem about that, I am a lucario. But I have the power to transform into a mega-lucario so I had a change.

I vent down the (for some reason) not snowed path, that led to the entrance. When I had reached it, I could see something was to my side. I looked, but when I turned to face the thing, it was gone. But I caught a little glimpse of what it was. It was something dark. It also had a lot of fur, but I couldn't identify it out of that little glimpse. After a few seconds of waiting to check around for it, I went inside the frost cavern.

When I got inside, I got to know why it was called frost cavern. Holy crap it was cold! I was freezing as hell after only a few seconds, but that didn't matter. I had to continue, even if it was cold. I didn't know exactly where to go, so I just went by the first path that my eyes saw.

While going down the path, my eyes cot glimpses of a lot of stuff going on. I saw a trainer battle, though the first trainer clearly was a rookie. Like seriously, the first trainer continued to use ice beam on the second trainers Blastoise. Like seriously, is it legal to be that bad? I laughed a bit ad ran further into the cave. I ran and I ran, knocking out a lot of curious Pokémon on the way. They had to bean bad excuse of some guards, since I could knock them out in one hit, without even mega-evolving. I just had to use my trusty aura-sphere. It was very powerful and that was exactly what I had trained it to be. It seemed to one hit knock out every Pokémon on its way. That just made this journey easier and that made me happy. I knew that, if the journey went by faster, then Frone had a smaller amount of time to be captured. Just knowing that, fueled me to get faster and stronger.

After a few hours or so, I had gone a long way inside the frost cavern. But I still hadn't found the gate, neither the legendary Pokémon guarding it. But after all that time, my aura had begun to take notice of huge power being close by, so that could be a good sign. I just knew I was closing in on the gate and I was very courageous at the moment. I then, noticed a pathway to my left. On the pathway, there was enormous Pokémon like, a huge vanilluxe, a very big beartic and a pretty big glalie. In the end of the path, there was a big kind of door, with an icicle spear on it. This had to be it!

I went down the path, but when I walked down it, the guards turned to me and began to speak. "You there, what do you want?" The beartic said. He had a very deep voice. I was determined and a deep voice wouldn't be able to stop me at this point. "I am going to the gates" I said. I tried my best not to look intermediated by him, though it was hard. "Oh really?" the glalie said. It had a kind of high voice, as if it was some kind of drunk thing. But I didn't care. He began to speak again. "You think that you're allowed to just walk in there and use the gate if you wish to? I think not! If you want to use it then you have to pass a test". He looked very cocky, though that was very normal, since he had to very strong guys beside him probably doing all the work for him. At this point I was playing dumb. "And what is that test?" I asked, knowing full well what it was. "Well," the vanilluxe said. He had a very derpy face expression, though that was normal for vanilluxe. "You have to beat us, AND the legendary inside waiting to kick your buttocks if you get past us" He also looked very determined, though not as much as the glalie. "May I ask, what legendary is inside?" I asked them, just to see if I could get some more information. "No, that is a secret until you it" the glalie said, trying to look cocky. It didn't work. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I said, trying to be very cocky. I knew they saw me as a cocky guy; they would probably underestimate me, because of the fact that most cocky guys are pretty weak. "Of course" the beartic said, while cracking his fingers. He was probably trying to act tough. "Alright then, let's battle!" I said. Trying to catch them off guard, I tried to make a very weak aura-sphere.

I knew that the aura-sphere wouldn't damage them that much. And that was on purpose. You see, they would underestimate it until I would charge it to full power. Anyways, the blue ball flew towards them. They merely shrugged it off as planned. "Is that all you got?" the beartic said, looking at me with a smirk. I ignored it and tried to let them attack. I had also underestimated them, because the beartic ran at me and locked me to the ground. The two others then both fired a very powerful ice-beam on me. It hurt a bit, but it didn't even bring me down that much. I tried to pretend it had hurt much more, by growling as it hit. They began to laugh. I let them try to bring me down a bit more, until. Suddenly, I focused all of my energy. The beartic didn't notice what was going on. When he turned around, he saw that my body was glowing. He was about to say something, when I suddenly let out a huge burst of energy. It pushed him of me, and the sheer power, send him flying into the wall behind him. The two others watched in shock, as their friend got onto his legs. The beartic then spoke. "How did you? You must be… the". He didn't get to say more, because I used extremespeed to send him into the ground again. This time he had fainted, though that wasn't a surprise. The two others tried to go after me while I had been busy recovering from the sheer recoil from my attack. It had been to no avail, since I turned around and hit them with close combat. They both were smacked to their knees, but I weren't done yet. When they got up, they tried one last time. But again to no avail. I send them flying into the backdoor, using my trustful aura-sphere. When they hit the door, it got destroyed and they flied to the ground inside the new huge room. I slowly went down the path as I thought. That was easy. I transformed back, and I walked into the new room.

I slowly went inside the room, checking to make sure that they had fainted from the fight. Inside was a huge room, probably to make up for the size of the legendary Pokémon. But speaking of the devil, there was no Pokémon (except for the knocked out ones) in sight. I didn't know why, though I didn't have to wait for the answer. As soon as I was about to go inside, a huge thing dropped from the ceiling and it landed in front of me. As soon as it had hit the ground, a big cloud of dust surrounded it. Because of that, I couldn't recognize it. After some seconds, the dust cloud faded away. I was finally able to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. Who was standing in front of me, was Kyurem.

"W-What!?" i managed to say, though not with ease. "What is your problem?" Kyurem said. Its voice was very deep, so I just thought it was a male. "Well, why are you here?" I asked. I clearly new, that Kyurem lived in Unova. But why was he here? "I am the guardian of the Frost Cavern gate. Why are you here?" He asked. His voice was very unimpressed. "I would like to use the gate to teleport" I said, being deeply bold. "You do know that the portal system is ruined right now, because of those stupid humans, using their "ultimate weapon". They didn't know that they had destroyed something truly important. The simply didn't know about the gates. But that's how humans are… stupid as hell". I didn't get why he didn't like humans. He even went so far as to insult their species. That didn't make sense for me. Of course some of them were huge idiots, but why didn't he like any? "Yes I know that, and my final destination is Sinnoh, so I have to take every portal up to that" I answered him quickly. I felt a bit stupid a few seconds later.

"No, since the gate system got ruined, we legendaries thought that somebody was trying to destroy it on purpose. At that time we didn't know it was that "ultimate weapon". We thought that it could lead to somebody being able to trespass everywhere. We decided to protect our most important place, the Hall of origin. We put up a barrier that only one gate could pierce through. That gate is the first one, which is placed in Unova, because of the strong legendaries there and the fact, that it is the last gate to encounter"

After this I was stunned, because that meant that the journey would take much more time. I wouldn't give up though. This wasn't gonna stop me. I continued. "Well, I don't care; I will just need to take all the gates, until I reach Unova. You know why, because you guys took my childhood friend as hostage and I will make you pay for that". As soon as he heard that, his eyes widened a bit. Did he remember me? Oh well, it didn't matter.

"I suppose you're here to go get that zorua, right? Well, you'll have to pass me first" he said, while smirking. I noticed and smirked back. "Yeah I am, and I **will** get past you" I said, before engaging into combat.

I started the fight without going into my Mega-form, because of pure self-confidence. I Used extremespeed to dodge his attacks and hit him back with a string of aura-spheres. He looked like he hadn't lost any health, which I couldn't understand. I was super-effective against him and he still didn't take that much damage. He then hit me with a powerful glaciate. I got hit so hard, that it resulted in me flying into the wall on the other side of this room. The worst thing about this was the slow effect. I was slowed, I had close to half health left and I couldn't damage him that much. Someone else had probably given up by now, but not me. I was to brave for that. Plus, I had an ace up my sleeve. I started to focus heavily. He probably didn't know what was about to happen so he yelled. "May I ask what you're doing?" he said, looking confused. A few seconds later, he looked like a truck had hit him. He obviously knew what was about to happen. But how did he know that? Oh well, It was too late, cause when he was about to react, he was blinded by the light of the ball surrounding me. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, though he couldn't see for a few seconds. When he saw me, his jaw felled to the ground. I was standing in my mega form, looking at him.

"I should have known. After all, you are the…" he got interrupt by a huge blast of aura getting shot at him. He felt to the ground and glided a few meters, before stopping. He got to his feet and spoke. "So that's how were playing, huh? Fine by me" He then let out an extremely loud scream. A few moments passed when suddenly. Reshiram appeared behind him. I was astonished, even more so when they fused together and became White-Kyurem. "Not so tough looking now huh?" He said, this time with a mixed voice. His voice had a feminine tone to it. I could be because of the fact that Reshiram was female. They had just fused into one, so that be the reason to me being able to hear both voices speak at the same time. "Well, do you still think you can beat me?" he… they said. I was of course not hesitating to answer. "Of course I do believe in myself" I said. I looked pretty confident at the moment. "Fine, then. Let's do this!" they yelled. "Alright!" I also yelled. And so, the new augmented battle began.

They started by charging up their ice burn. I had it predicted, and I shot a flashcannon at them, blinding them. This was enough to cause them to lose their focus. I then shot an aura-sphere at them. It had the wished effect, and they were brought to their knees. I waited like a gentleman for them to get up again. They then spoke. "You're pretty powerful, though it's not a surprise. Do you want to end this, strongest attack against strongest attack?" I knew what they were about to do. They thought that my aura-sphere was my strongest move. They had thought wrong. I had in the duration of the six years I was training in, made my own move. It was enormously powerful and I couldn't wait to test it on them. "I accept" I said, waiting to charge. "Okay, let's go!" they said. We both stood there for about twenty seconds, until they used their devastating move. They shot it very precisely, aiming to hit me. I was quick to unleash my newfound energy. "Aura… beam!" I yelled, as a huge beam shot out of my paws. It hit their beam, though it wasn't a big challenge. We continued to try and power up our beams until it would be stronger than the other one. Eventually, my beam began to cut right through theirs. It went through the beam and went right into them. They got knocked back so hard into the back wall that they fainted at the second.

I transformed back and went over by their sides. I then whispered good fight into their ears as I then went by. I could see the gate a few meters ahead. I was happy, because I had beaten two legendary pokemon. It only helped, that they had fused together to become White-Kyurem. They looked happy in their sleep. I went into the gate and disappeared.

* * *

What do you think? I would like to know, so please review :P Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this. It really makes me happy to now that i cause you happines by uploading this ^.^ See you next time :D


	3. To find a gate

Hello, there :) I am The Creature Of Night and i am here with a new chapter of Gotta be a hero :D This story i am making, is really getting interesting i think. So i really like to write on this one ^.^ I especially like the new oc's coming from... you will have to read it your self! I hope you enjoy and please review :3 See you in the next chapter.

* * *

Gotta be a hero chapter 3

To find a gate…

Coming from a fight for your live against a legendary… wait no. TWO legendary pokemon that had combined their power to kick your ass ain't fun. But I had managed to beat them without getting too damaged. While thinking of that moment of the fight where I let out my new attack, I walked on what seemed like nothing. I was inside the first gate at the time so everything seemed very weird to me. Inside the gate, it just looked like some huge spiral. Like the kind of spiral you see in a whirlpool. It was in the colors white and blue. I thought that it looked pretty cool. I especially liked, that the spirals ran around in a circle. It was formed like a kind of tunnel, though not quite like a tunnel. Enough of that. I just shrugged the thought of and went to the end of it.

As I had thought, I was in Kanto now. More especially, I was at the Seafoam Islands. Great, from a cold place to another! Exactly what I wanted. Okay where was I to go now. I already knew a lot of stuff about the other regions. But I still didn't know where the gates were placed. Everyone else seemed to know but why didn't I know? I couldn't stand it! I wanted to save Frone, but how was I supposed to do that, if I couldn't find the gates? I had to think. Where was the gate last time and why did I end up here?

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, figuring it out a bit. "What could be special about this place? It is the home of a legendary pokemon! That means, that if I'm correct, the gates is placed where there is legendary pokemon to guard it! But, why was the last gate placed at Frost cavern? Maybe it was the earlier home to Kyurem. I don't know, but it doesn't matter" I then tried to figure out how to get away from here.

"Hmm, how do I get away from here?" I asked myself, trying to figure out a solution. That's when I heard a very beautiful voice. "Uhm, who… are you?" I turned around and saw that Articuno was standing behind me. In her pride and her beautiful mane, she stood and looked a bit shyly at me. She had a very long tail. She probably also needed that, because that a big bird needed a big tail to be able to make fast turns while flying. She looked at me with a kind of smile, waiting for me to answer. After a bit, I finally got my manners.

"Hello, I am Viken". I took notice that, she blushed a bit while talking to me. She looked a bit shy, though it wasn't so bad. After a few seconds of silence, she began to speak. "Okay, nice to meet you. I am Articuno, but people call me Anivia" (A&N) yes, this is a reference to league of legends. I just think they look like each other, so why not give Articuno that name? Just so you know, this is gonna be her name throughout the story) She looked at me with admire, though I did the same. She was a legendary after all. There was something strange about her though. Maybe, it was the way she looked at me. Maybe it was something else. But her chins seemed to glow red, whenever she spoke. Wait, that look… Oh boy…

"Uhm, are you here for something. Or, someone?" She seemed rather hesitant about asking that. Why, oh why dear god! I just had to have this impact on girls. Well, there was nothing to do about it. I was just born this way. "Well, I really just would like to get to the main part of Kanto. You see, I took a gate over here…" I suddenly was interrupted. "What, a gate! So, you beat Kyurem?" I had to remember. She was also a legendary pokemon. She knew about all that kind of stuff about the gates. "Yeah, I did beat Kyurem in a fight. Is something wrong about that?" I wanted to make this simple. "No, not really. I was just surprised that you could beat a legendary pokemon. Even more so, that it was Kyurem". I just had to go higher than that didn't i? "Not only did I beat him. I also beat Reshiram and Kyurem who had fused together". At this point, her jaw dropped to the ground. "But how did you do that?" she asked. She began to ask some good questions. I had to be careful with what I was about to say. "Well, I have the ability to mega-evolve without a trainers help"… Very good job! I am just such a derp sometimes. "Then, you must be the chosen one!" she said. "So I am the chosen one. Wait what?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You don't know what you are? Oh… wait… never mind. You are the chosen one. Every hundred year pokemon is chosen to be born with an extraordinary power. That power is so strong, that it could match any legendary, if used by the right hands. The chosen one also has the ability to mega-evolve based on some kind of concentration. Every chosen one also grants a secret move, that only they can discover. The move always has something to do with their species. As an example. Your special move should have something to do with the fact that you're a lucario. It may have something to do with your aura or something. The chosen one also has an extended period of lifetime. You should at all times remember. With great power comes great responsibility. In this case, you have to defeat the dark one. The dark one is exactly the same as you, though they are the evil counterpart. Their goal is to destroy the chosen one. If they can't find the chosen one, they will do everything to engulf the earth in darkness. That said, they are just as powerful as every legendary and so we can't stop them. Something else you should know. The dark one ain't necessarily evil. They are a kind of bomb that explodes without a timer. There is one way to completely destroy the evil part of the dark one. Their true love. But else way there is only one way to defeat him/her. The chosen one. You're the only one who can save us all from the dark one."

I was amazed by this. I could be the earth's last hope from complete darkness. It was way too much for me. I didn't even know that I was the "chosen one". How was I supposed to stop a huge disaster? I needed to know more about this. She could be a help. "Wow, I didn't know I was that important. Like this is really huge" I said. She quickly responded. "Well, you don't have to worry. You have us legendaries to help you on your journey. By the way, where are you going since you took the gate to Kanto?" She tilted her head to the side while speaking. She looked very cute like that. Well, I had to answer… Wait a second. What was that about the legendaries helping me?

"I have to ask. Why did I have to fight Kyurem then? If your job is to help me, then why did he try to beat me?" She quickly answered. "It's because, if you're not able to defeat a legendary pokemon, then you aren't worthy enough to become the chosen one. But since you clearly defeated Kyurem, you passed the test and you're going to stay as the chosen one". That gave me some things to think of. I had to defeat every single legendary pokemon to be able to progress. But if I lose against one, there is a chance that I will lose my powers. Well, I just have to win every single one of the battles. So I had to find out who the dark one was. I would figure that out later. Now, I had to find and save Frone… Wait why was Frone being held hostage by the legendaries then? I had to figure out later. I had to move on. But how could I get of this island?

"Uhm, is something bothering you?" Anivia asked, looking at me curiously. I thought about it a bit, when an idea struck me. "Hey, do you know a way out of here?" I asked her softly. She looked rather disappointed. "Yes I do, but why leave so soon? I just got to know you and all…" When she had finished speaking, I saw that she looked very sad, as if she were about to lose something important to her. "Well, you could come with me. But I am going some very harsh places, so please think it through". She didn't look like she thought it through that much, though I was happy to have some company to go with. "Yes, I would really like that" she immediately answered me. She suddenly smiled happily again. I was happy that she weren't sad anymore.

After a few moments of silence, I asked her. "So how do we get out of here?" At the question, she turned around and nailed to the ground. "Hop up on my back. Then we'll fly out". I didn't know what to think about the idea, because I weren't so happy about heights. It would be okay though. I trusted her not to bring me to my death. I hopped onto her back and grabbed onto some of her feathers, making sure that it didn't hurt. She then took off with a great speed. We flew through the cave at high speed. I couldn't believe how she was able to dodge all those icicle spears. Eventually, we got out. I could see it. We were closing in on land.

We landed at the exit of Mt. moon. You know, because the gates usually were placed where a legendary pokemon lived. We were landing here, due to that one of the gates could be placed at where Mewtwo lived. He was a legendary pokemon after all. Even if he was created by a human. He deserved a place among the other legends, so maybe one of the gates where here.

We landed at the field, where the grass was moving in synchronization with the wind. It was very beautiful, though something got to me. Weren't Anivia supposed to be hidden in a way? If she was seen by a trainer or something, she… or WE could be in trouble. What if she got caught? Wouldn't it be devastating for the legends? It would be worse if I was caught though. If I were to be caught, then who would defend the earth from the dark one? Well, we just had to stay low.

"Hey uhm Anivia?" I asked her. She turned to me with a smile. "What is it my dear?" My dear? Where did that come from? I didn't get it! It didn't matter though. "Shouldn't we be trying to avoid getting seen by a trainer or something? We could be caught or something". She wondered of what to answer until she got an idea. "Don't worry Viken. I got this move, that causes us to be invisible, and I am using it right now. We can go wherever we want to without getting noticed". This calmed me, as we were hidden from every one's eyes.

We walked until we found the place we were searching for. A river was in our way, so I spoke out to Anivia. "Uhm, Anivia, would you mind?" After a few seconds, she bent over, letting me get onto her back. She then flew a few meters and we landed at the entrance to the cave. When we landed, Anivia stopped using her move and we went inside.

"Wow, this is very beautiful" Anivia said while looking at the insides of this normally hidden cave. "Yeah, it is very beautiful" I said, trying to get my eyes of the inner walls. Inside the cave, there were a lot of crystals, though they were only placed at the ceiling. We walked further into the cave, looking at the ceiling as we walked. I had to admit. It was pretty as heaven. I hadn't seen anything better, except the meadow of hills. The meadow of hills was far more beautiful than this, but this was still a very good spot to live in.

As we walked, I could see that Anivia was a bit bored. I decided to talk to her. "So, how is it being a legendary pokemon?" She immediately turned her head to face me. She perked up a bit at the question. "Well, I don't have an awful amount to do, unlike other legendaries. My only job really, is to guard the gate at Seafoam. I also have to go to the meetings that us legends has. We usually just check up on each other and talk about several things. Like, how it is going, or more privately, if there is someone we have a crush on". When she said that, her chin shone a bright red. At the time, I wasn't sure why she had blushed. Out of nowhere, she asked me a new question. "Why, are you here anyways?" The question was very sudden, so I didn't know what to answer. I couldn't tell her why I had gone on this journey. Not after all the sweet things she had done to me. It would probably ruin a lot of stuff. "Well, I had a reason to go onto a journey. I also needed a companion on my adventure. That could be you… Well, only if you want to". I tried to make it sound as normal as ever. She then asked. "But, shouldn't you be searching for the dark one?" I answered quickly. "Well, I will probably encounter him or her on the way. I am after all traveling through each region. My main goal is Sinnoh. Would you like to join me on my journey through the regions?" She answered rather quickly, though you could easily tell, that she was trying to be the opposite of desperate. "Yeah, why not? It could end up being funny". At this I perked up. I had a companion with me.

We walked further into the cave, encountering a lot of pokemon on the way. They all looked at us with their jaw dropped to the ground. After a bit of time, we had reached a new river. I looked at Anivia, who knew what to do. When I got up, she flew towards her destination. When we reached the other side, she landed and I jumped of her. We went further and suddenly. There he was. In front of us he was standing. In front of us, was Mewtwo.

* * *

Oh what's this i spot with my little eye? Do we have a relasionship forming between Anivia and Viken? Or is he jus seeing here as a friend? find out by reading more of the opcoming chapters! Please review this and have a good time :)


	4. Battle between the megas…

So! I finally have a new chapter of GBAHfor you guys to read. Sorry that i haven't posted that much lately. I was sick during the past days, so that pretty much sums it all up :I Please enjoy this new chapter, and don't forget to review this! As said, it helps me a lot if you will do that. See you in the next chapter of GBAH! Please be patient about this one ;) LET THE READING COMMENCE!

* * *

Gotta be a hero chapter 4

Battle between the megas…

There Viken was, standing in front of the so called "ultimate life form", the pokemon that was made by mankind, to surpass mew in every way. He had managed to escape their grasp and become good, even though his power was too much for him at times. He would be one of the ultimate challenges, and here Viken was, about to fight him.

I looked into his eyes. They were purple with a tone of blue. He looked at me first, and then turned his head to Anivia. Upon seeing Anivia, his eyes widened.

"Anivia!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to defend the Gate at the Seafoam islands? And who is that lucario?" Mewtwo said. He had a sharp look of anger set on Anivia, though Anivia spoke back. "He is the chosen one! Don't get in his way!" She screamed at him. I could get used to this stuff. "What? He is the chosen one? How is that possible? The Chosen one was in Kalos! That can only mean…" Mewtwos eyes widened. "Did you defeat Kyurem?" He asked. "Yes I did, Reshiram even came and fused together with him and I still beat him". I stood there, trying to look as confident as possible, though it was hard. One of the strongest Legendaries was standing in front of him. Speaking of him, he was able to mega-evolve too! That would be very hard to defeat, since his power levels at that point would about match mine.

"But… That's… How did you? Never mind, I won't let you go further". He stood and looked at me with anger in his eyes. You could clearly see that he wasn't too happy about me. I could see he was holding some kind of stone. Did he intend to mega-evolve? I didn't get more time to think since he suddenly let out a cry, that was loud enough for us to hold our ears. After the scream had faded, a huge shockwave emitted from Mewtwo, which pushed me and Anivia into the wall behind us. Anivia fell onto her stomach and I could see that she coughed up a bit blood. I got shot into the wall, though I was strong enough to break the shockwave, and therefore reduce its power. I still was hit pretty badly, though not as hurt as Anivia, who was lying on the ground, growling in pain. This made me angry. I immediately looked to Mewtwo, who at the point was a mega-Mewtwo-Y.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Do you see what you have done? You have hurt Anivia badly. She is coughing BLOOD!" He gave me an Annoying look. "She probably deserved it, since she left her place. That's the only thing that she works at anyways". Even at the first word he said, I had charged my mega-evolution powers. I was pissed at him for insulting Anivia that way. I quickly looked at Anivia, who was lying on the ground crying. This was the tip of the iceberg. I began to glow from around me. Mewtwos eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't even listen, though I spoke. "You… pathetic… IDIOT!" I yelled the last part as I transformed with all my rage.

(A&N) where switching from Vikens POV to Anivias, since the following scenes, is with Viken going into his rage form)

Why did he do that? Why did he attack me? Well, he had always hated me anyways. I didn't care though, I never really liked him, the way he was so arrogant. Though I wasn't the only one who didn't like him…

From what I could see, I heard Viken yell, and then suddenly a loud explosion took place where Viken was. A minute, I thought he was getting attacked by Mewtwo. That is until the dust faded away. What was standing there at Vikens place, it didn't look like Viken. I mean, it was Viken, though his aura was apparently visible. It glowed a dark red, which didn't look to good. It moved like flames did it, in waves. Though it going so far out, that it was going about 1 foot away from his body. His aura was very strong and he looked determined. Out of nowhere, he disappeared. Mewtwo began to speak.

"What? Where is he?" He asked himself but to no avail. A second later, Viken appeared behind him. When Mewtwo turned, it was too late. Viken fired his Aura Beam, though instead of a glowing blue, it was red. I saw Mewtwo get shot into the wall then everything just faded away…

(A&N) Anivia fainted the POV is on the story teller, also known as me :D)

Mewtwo was shot through the cave, crashing through every single wall or stone he met. The beam was too powerful for him. He couldn't take the power. Something weird had happened to that Lucario, though what was it. Eventually, the beam faded and Mewtwo landed in a pond, though that didn't make the landing softer. He quickly tried to get up, though to no avail, since Viken immediately teleported in front of him. Mewtwo was getting afraid. What had he awakened? You see, the chosen one, also has a rage form, where their power reaches unbelievable levels of destructivity. Their power in this form is so strong, that it can only be obtained by the chosen one, if he/her feels a great pain inside. In this case, Viken saw Anivia in deep pain, though that wasn't the real trigger. That had been Mewtwo acting like he had done nothing. This was enough to trigger Vikens deep rage. He then transformed into his rage form. The problematic part is that the chosen one can't decide what to do with the power, since they literally are unable to control themselves. Their inner rage is so strong at the point, that they can't control their bodies. This form fades, after the thing that caused the rage is defeated, or killed. The chosen one is unable to recall what happened in the fight, since they literally was blinded by rage. (A&N) I say literally a lot :3) None of the legendary pokémon except Arceus, knows of this alternate form.

Viken suddenly made a huge blade out of aura. He threw it at Mewtwo who dodged it by a second. As Mewtwo looked back at Viken, he noticed that the blade had been a distraction and that Viken had made another one, which he almost shot at Mewtwo. Mewtwo got hit, though it didn't kill him, it cut a big scar on his left arm. He cringed in pain, as some drops of blood fell to the pond. He was about to try and get away, though Viken made two new Aurablades. They were used to pin his head to the ground. He made up to six of them, and used them to pin the rest of him down. Viken then stepped a bit back, as he charged a very powerful beam. Mewtwo saw the rage in Vikens eyes. It was a tremendous power that he apparently had released. After charging for about a minute, Viken let out a beam so strong, that it crushed ground around them. Mewtwo was pinned and quickly losing his power. He suddenly couldn't take the power anymore, as he fainted. Viken stopped the beam, seeing his opponents defeat. He then walked a few meters before fainting himself.

(Time brake)

I woke up in a cave, though I my body felt drawn for energy. I looked around and was terrified at what I saw. Around me, everything was completely destroyed. The rocks around here looked crushed and totally demolished. There also were a lot of holes present in the ground. I looked to my side, and there was a big crater. I was shocked at what was inside the crater. Mewtwo was lying there, though his arm was badly hurt with a huge wound that stretched wide. The wound went from his upper arm to his lower, and it looked like it was an inch deep. What questioned me the most, was how all this happened. I looked around on myself, though I couldn't find any wounds on myself. I just felt this weird warmth around me. I shrugged the feeling of and thought it would leave. I didn't like it, since it kind of made me feel guilty. I hate feeling guilty. After standing up, I tried to remember what had happened, though to no avail. I then began to wonder about a new thing. Where was Anivia? I suddenly remembered what had happened. Mewtwo had relentlessly attacked her and shot her into a wall. She had probably fainted, or something worse… NO! She couldn't be… I had to check on her.

As I walked through the cave, I tried to remember what had happened. Mewtwo had shot me and Anivia into a wall. Anivia had been badly hurt, though I hadn't been damaged that much. I was shot into a wall to, but I quickly recovered from it. I went further into my memory to see more of what had happened. I had looked at Anivia, who at the point was coughing blood. I then remembered a sudden anger emitting from me… and then nothing. Everything was blank from that point and on. Well, at least until now. Wait… Anivia had been coughing blood? At this statement I ran back in the direction of the blast-holes.

After a bit of running, I finally saw something light-blue. I ran in the direction of it, and the closer I got, the more visible it was. It was clearly Anivia. I ran and I ran till I got to her side. I kneeled down besides her. First things first, I moved my ear to her chest. Yes, her heart was still beating. As I had remembered, there was a bit of blood coming from her mouth. I quickly wiped it away, and tried my best to remember a healing attack he thought he had learned. He remembered it, and tried to charge his power. I then used all my remaining power to emit a powerful heal pulse. The waves hit her body, and I could almost see some of the blood that was left from her beak disappear. After a few seconds I couldn't hold the wave anymore, though it was enough for her to recover a bit. She gently opened her eyes.

She slowly tried to sit up, though she stopped and cringed in pain. She was about to fall down on the stony ground, when I grabbed her just before she hit it. She looked up to me, and began to smile. "Badient?" She said, with a tone of happiness. I then pulled her into a hug and said; "Don't worry; Mewtwo is defeated, though I don't know how. Anyways, you're safe now and were good to go. Well, at least after you recovered". She looked confused at me as if asking "you don't know how he was defeated?" She then decided to speak. "So, you don't have any idea of what happened?" I decided to answer. "Nope, no idea at all. I just woke up from some kind of sleep". She looked at me with disbelief. "Dude, your aura began to act all weird. It grew and became red as if you was angry, which you definitely was. You suddenly shot the biggest beam I had ever seen directly at Mewtwo, who was shot through the cave". I looked at her with shock. Had I really done all that? I couldn't remember anything. "Well, it doesn't matter what happened. In the end, you defeated Mewtwo and were free to go". After speaking, Anivia leaned in to hug me, and I hugged her back. "Thank you for saving me" She said. I answered quickly after. "You're welcome".

After sharing our hugs, I gathered all my power to fully recover her. As I couldn't keep the wave going anymore, she got fully healed. She stood up and thanked me. I smiled at her and made my way, past the place that Mewtwo had stood at. Behind the little hill, there was a Gate. As expected. We went over to the gate together. "You know" Anivia said "This is my first time traveling in a portal". "Don't worry" I said "It ain't something special. It's just a big kind of hallway, which you walk through and that's it". She turned happily to me, smiled and went into the gate. "_Well, that was easy"_ I thought to myself. A few seconds later, I joined her and together, we would travel into the next region, known as Johto.


End file.
